The present invention relates to the support for transportation, installation and support after installation of evaporative air coolers manufactured with the base of the cooler set at a slope the horizontal plane when in situ.
Evaporative air coolers are used to cool domestic and industrial premises. These coolers are normally mounted on the roof of the premises directly to the ductwork used to convey the air from the cooler to an air distribution system within the ceiling space under the roof of the building.
The design and appearance of evaporative air coolers used for this purpose has undergone evolutionary changes over a number of years to the current situation of highly attractive and functional units being available which enhance the appearance of the building. A more recent change in the design of the cooler has been to make the shape of the cooler a closer fit to the shape of the sloping roof on which it is mounted. In these coolers, the base or tank section of the cooler slopes at approximately the slope of the roof, while the upper part of the cooler retains the conventional rectangular form. While attractive in its final installation on a roof, this overall shape of the cooler presents a number of problems in manufacture, storage, transportation and installation. The present invention addresses these problems by providing a means of easily making, moving and fixing the cooler to its final location.
The sloping lower surface of the cooler prevents the cooler from sitting upright on a transport pallet during manufacture and storage. Prior art solutions to this problem have used some means of packing the sloping space to return the cooler to its upright position. The packers required are bulky and expensive to make even if from low grade materials. They have no further use after delivery of the cooler to site and must then be disposed of.
A further problem presented by the sloping lower surface of the cooler relates to its installation on the mounting, which also serves as the means of delivering the air flow from the cooler. While a conventional rectangularly shaped cooler can readily be mounted on a mounting duct installed vertically through the roof, the mounting of a cooler with a sloping lower surface preferably employs a mounting duct set at an angle to the vertical. This orientation presents many practical problems during the installation including difficulties in determining the correct angle to set the duct, setting the vertical position such that the cooler does not touch the roof and final filament of the cooler to the ducting once the duct is accurately positioned. The present invention solves these problems by offering a complete system to allow a simple and accurate means of setting the cooler at the correct angle and position for optimum performance and operation.
Fixing of the cooler to the ducting presents further problems to the installer. Since the ducting is sloped to the vertical in the design of cooler referenced by this document, the cooler could be unstable when mounted on the ducting and until fasteners can be fitted between the cooler and ducting. If fasteners are required, this would necessitate two persons remaining with the cooler during the fitting of fasteners, whereas the task of fixing the cooler would be immediately completed if there were no need for fasteners.
It is apparent that all dwellings to which a cooler of this design may be fitted do not have the same slope of roof. While a cooler can be designed to fit the most common slope of roof, and can also be designed to accommodate a range of slope within reasonable limits, there will be roofs which are either too steep or too flat to allow total support for the weight of the cooler through the mounting duct. On such roofs, some supplementary means of support of the cooler weight will be required. While such support can be provided by a supplementary frame or similar, such a construction is obviously inconvenient and expensive to those charged with the installation of the cooler. It is apparent that the task of the installer would be greatly simplified if the means of supplementary support, if required, were inbuilt into the structure of the cooler or readily connectable between the cooler and sloping roof.
The present invention in its most preferred form addresses all of these problems in relation to a sloping base cooler.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a support structure for interposition between a base of a sloping base cooler and a roof during installation of the cooler onto the roof, said structure comprising a transition component adapted to be connected to the cooler and to ducting protruding through the roof to feed cooled air from the cooler into the ducting.
Preferably the transition component is a single piece plastics moulding.
More preferably, the transition component includes a movable prop or flap, separate from or formed with the transition component, to be positioned between the transition component and a horizontal surface such that the transition component, when fitted to a sloping base cooler, maintains the cooler in a vertically upright condition for assembly or transportation or storage. By this means the cooler, transition component and prop occupy an overall rectangular prismatic space which can be readily packaged for transportation or storage.
In a further preferred embodiment the transition component incorporates posts or clips which locate and position the base of a cooler against the transition component.
As herein employed, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d or its variations is to be taken as inclusive and not exclusive of other integers when describing or defining this invention and its embodiments.